zloczyncyfandomcom-20200214-history
Tiny Tiger
Tiny Tiger (mylnie nazywany „'Taz Tiger'” na ekranie pauzy w północnoamerykańskiej wersji Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back) jest jednym z antagonistów w serii Crash Bandicoot. Biografia Powstanie Tiny został prawdopodobnie stworzony przez dr Nitrusa Brio po mutacji wilkowora tasmańskiego. Jednak zwykle służy jako pomocnik dla doktora Neo Cortexa. Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Tiny debiutuje jako trzeci boss na 3. piętrze. Próbuje albo zgnieść Crasha Bandicoota, albo zmusić go do upadku za pomocą ruchomych platform. Jednak Crash przechytrzył Tiny'ego i pokonał brutala. Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Tiny pojawia się ponownie jako pierwszy boss w grze. Walczy z Crashem w rzymskim Koloseum, ubrany jak gladiator. Tiny znów próbuje zgnieść torbacza i atakuje go trójzębem. Trójząb jednak utyka w ziemi i daje Crashowi możliwość ataku na niego. Pomimo uwolnienia lwów, Crashowi udaje się jeszcze raz pokonać Tiny'ego. Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex Tiny pojawia się wraz z innymi złoczyńcami, głównie jako przeszkoda w niektórych poziomach. Crash Twinsanity Tiny jest krótko widoczny wśród innych złoczyńców na początku pierwszej walki z bossem. Crash of the Titans Tiny zostaje przeprojektowany w tej grze, z zupełnie nową osobowością. Tiny jest teraz inteligentny i wyrazisty, nie preferując walki i podziwiania Crasha. Po raz pierwszy widać go z Neo Cortexem i chwali nieruchomość złoczyńcy. Tiny zostaje później skonfrontowany przez Crashem i Aku Aku w rejonie wulkanicznym na wyspie Wumpa. Chociaż Tiny nie chce walczyć z Crashem, i tak to robi i zostaje pokonany. Tiny następnie ujawnia bohaterom, że Nina Cortex przejęła operacje wuja i powiedział im, gdzie mają iść dalej. Charakterystyka Wygląd Jak na ironię Tiny zawsze był dość spory. Przed Crash Twinsanity i Crash of the Titans Tiny wyglądał jak pomarańczowe, muskularne stworzenie z ostrymi kłami i szpiczastymi pazurami. Często widywano go w kolczastych naramiennikach, metalowych bransoletach, zielonej przepasce i czerwonych tenisówkach. Ze względu na okoliczności walki z nim w Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped, jego strój został zaktualizowany i zawiera hełm gladiatora, opancerzone lewe ramię, dwa pasy na torsie oraz trójząb jako broń. Z niewyjaśnionego powodu, Tiny również nosi ten strój w Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure. Z innego niewyjaśnionego powodu nie ma kolczastych naramienników w Crash Nitro Kart. Gatunek Tiny'ego zmieniał się na przestrzeni lat. Wspomniane wyżej błędne imię „Taz Tiger” sugeruje, że jest on wilkoworem tasmańskim, chociaż jego zachowanie jest bardzo podobne do typowego tygrysa. W Crash Twinsanity Tiny'ego celowo przeprojektowano, aby wyglądał jak wilkowór, mając jaśniejsze futro, mniejszą głowę i paski na plecach (z powodu niedopatrzenia ogon nie jest częścią jego modelu). W Crash of the Titans zostało to przeniesione do drugiej skrajności, kiedy Tony został przeprojektowany, aby przypominał nieznany podgatunek tygrysa. Tiny jest w pełni ubrany w strój podobny do marynarki wojennej USA. Według wersji Crash of the Titans na Nintendo DS, Tiny ma 2 metry wysokości (6 stóp, 7 cali) i waży 90 kilogramów. Osobowość W swoich wcześniejszych wystąpieniach Tiny był przedstawiany jako porywczy i dziki, ale nieinteligentny stwór. Jest niezwykle lojalny wobec doktora Cortexa, podążając za każdym jego rozkazem bez pytania i pilnie go strzegąc. Jednak ku irytacji swego mistrza nie przoduje pod względem intelektu oraz zwykle jest lekceważony i traktowany jak dziecko. Jest również nieco niezdarny, jak pokazano w Crash Nitro Kart, w którym spłaszcza Dingodile'a podczas pędzenia, aby pomóc doktorowi N. Ginowi. Jeśli coś się zepsuje, obwinia się o to Tiny'ego. W przeciwieństwie do Crasha, który jest nieco mądrzejszy od niego, ale potrafi mówić tylko kilka słów, Tiny potrafi mówić, ale często mówi o sobie w trzeciej osobie, odzwierciedlając jego niską inteligencję (Crash! Coco! Ukradli ładne kryształy! Tiny zabierz je z powrotem na arenie gladiatorów!). Potrafi jednak kompetentnie zarządzać kilkoma pojazdami i narzędziami technicznymi, walcząc z Bandicootami nie tylko twarzą w twarz, ale także w czołgach i wyścigach gokartów. Ogólnie każdy wróg Cortexa jest wrogiem Tiny'ego. Dzieli sadystyczną wrogość wobec Crasha; ilekroć nadejdzie czas, aby z nim walczyć, odczuwa przyjemność, próbując go zgnieść. Podczas walki z Crashem, Tiny jest tak skupiony na zniszczeniu Bandicoota, że często nie zwraca uwagę na inne zagrożenia w okolicy, tworząc Crashowi dostęp do uzyskania przewagi. Oświadczenie doktora Neo Cortexa w Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped ujawnia, że Tiny nie jest tak naprawdę zły, ale robi to, co mówi mu Cortex ze względu na jego niską inteligencję i brak zdolności do samodzielnego myślenia. W rzeczywiści, wśród konwencji złoczyńców, Tiny jest często przedstawiany jako potulny i nieświadomy. Niemniej jednak jest on przedstawiany jako megalomaniak i uważa, że Crunch jest „miękkim naśladowcą”. W Crash Nitro Kart mieszkańcy Terry postrzegają Tiny'ego jako boga. Jest to pokazane w Tiny Temple i końcowym przerywniku filmowym Team Cortex. Jednak w Crash of the Titans Tiny przeszedł drastyczne zmiany zarówno w osobowości, jak i intelekcie: jego inteligencja wzrosła do średniego poziomu, powyżej poziomu Crasha. Nie jest już tekturowym potwornym brutalnym, który nieustannie krzyczy, że chce zniszczyć wszystko na swojej drodze; jest raczej troskliwą osobą, która kontynuuje walkę z Crashem z powodu swojego nieszczęścia związanego z byciem pomniejszą postacią z serii. Podczas gdy wcielenie Tiny'ego jest znacznie mniej złe niż w przeszłości, nadal jest on w stanie pomóc Neo Cortexowi w jego planach, szczególnie gdy ten ostatni staje w obliczu zastąpienia w Crash of the Titans. Ciekawostki * Tiny, wraz z braćmi Komodo, był pierwotnie planowany na pojawienie się w pierwszej grze z serii Crash Bandicoot, z jego nazwą z wersji Beta „Tazmanian Tiger”, ale został usunięty na rzecz Koali Konga. Tak więc Tiny został wprowadzony w drugiej grze, prawdopodobnie jako poplecznik N. Brio, jednak Naughty Dog umieścił go w trzeciej grze w służbie Cortexa zamiast Konga, nigdy nie wyjaśniając, jak i dlaczego Tiny porzucił Brio. Tiny'egp wciąż można zobaczyć we wczesnych przerywnikach filmowych z 1996 roku, które były przeznaczone do pierwszej gry, wraz z Kongiem i innymi mutantami. ** Jednak w Wrath of Cortex Tiny jest na stacji kosmicznej Cortexa. Tak więc lojalność Tiny'ego jest w grze niejasna. * Oprócz jego pojawienia się w Crash of the Titans, Tiny jest widziany tylko z paskami kilka razy w serii. en:Tiny Tiger Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Crash Bandicoot Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z gier Kategoria:Brutalni Kategoria:Głupcy Kategoria:Potwory Kategoria:Wojownicy Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z Science Fantasy Kategoria:Bossowie z gier komputerowych Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z Crossoverów Kategoria:Typ zależny od wersji Kategoria:Wytwory zła Kategoria:Słudzy Kategoria:Antropomorficzne postacie Kategoria:Nierozstrzygnięci Kategoria:Amoralni Kategoria:Antyzłoczyńcy Kategoria:Zmutowani Kategoria:Barbarzyńcy Kategoria:Niszczyciele Kategoria:Dzikusy Kategoria:Samoświadomi Kategoria:Gniewni Kategoria:Obrońcy Kategoria:Wojskowi Kategoria:Zwierzęta Kategoria:Egzekutorzy Kategoria:Zapaśnicy Kategoria:Mistrzowie potworów Kategoria:Niekompetentni Kategoria:Postacie humorystyczne Kategoria:Nie tolerujący porażki Kategoria:Bio-inżynieria Kategoria:Prawa ręka Kategoria:Mutanci